


My Journal

by wonxas



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Kim Wonpil is a little shit, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Park Jaehyung | Jae is confused, Poetry, i love them but i love angst, maybe death, most of y’all are probably dead in this sorry i don’t make the rules, this is short but its poetry what’d you expect, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonxas/pseuds/wonxas
Summary: The year is 2018 and the world is suffering from the nuclear war of ‘17. Park Jaehyung, a young, confused American, just moved to South Korea to leave the fallout ridden city of Los Angeles. There, he meets some slightly suspicious people- asking people to follow you without question? What he doesn’t know is this strange encountrance is that it will change his life, and maybe even the fate of the world.





	1. Introduction

The year is 2018  
and the world has gone to shit.

Only five percent of the world remains  
after the nuclear war of ‘17.

But this isn’t about why  
the world turned to absolute shit.  
This is the story  
of the love I, Park Jaehyung, share  
with the world’s savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m never going to use brian’s name lmao


	2. Kingdom Come

They say when you kill the queen,  
you kill the faith of peasants,  
but what if the queen  
was killing them?

What if the queen and peasants  
were one in the same  
and only a new generation,  
the prince, could save them?

He would be my prince,  
while I am his queen and servants.

I get to see him grow,  
like I do with the days we still have left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while being semi-gay not sorry


	3. Pink Sweater

September Fifteenth was the day  
I finally met him,  
or at least his younger cousin.

I ran straight into his cousin, Dowoon,  
and his friend, Wonpil.  
There, I instantly decided I hated  
the awful shade of magenta  
on the friends sweater.

_Is this what left America for?_  
I screeched into his face,  
frightened at the sight.

The cousin sighed, and told me to follow.  
I was cautious, as always,  
but didn’t curiosity kill the cat?

I followed the pair to a remote building,  
were they took me up  
to meet their other friends.  
That’s where I met him;  
My savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry i gotta post many at once because it’s so short


	4. Three Seconds

Three seconds after I met you,  
I wanted to fall into your arms,  
but I knew I couldn’t  
because I don’t know  
if you could bear the weight  
of the two of us.

I know I have may problems,  
and you do to,  
which is why I won’t rely on you.

If I do, I might become  
too attached to you.

I don’t think I could bear your death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi,,,, heeellllooooo go follow my twitte r @smilelyysol


	5. Brown Eyes

It’s two in the morning and  
I’m thinking of you, brown eyed boy.

My phone needs some charging,  
as do I, but I miss the way you look at me,  
with those big, plentiful eyes,  
always holding secrets.

Even if you aren’t with us anymore,  
I can still look into your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’know i might start working on the plot soon oh wait i am
> 
> go follow @smilelyysol on twitter losers


	6. First

It was the day of our first day,  
when you told me your secret.

I was beyond shocked.  
How could I be in love with the man  
who could save humanity?

The one thing you never did tell me,  
on that magical night,  
was that _someone_ had to spill four gallons  
of their blood for mortality to be saved.

If I would have known,  
I would be with you right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love day6
> 
> go follow me on twitter @smilelyysol losers


End file.
